


Недостаточно чист, чтобы стать жертвой

by WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)



Category: In Bruges (2008), Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, Points of View, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Марти Фаранан пишет сценарий «Залечь на дно в Брюгге» и представляет себя на месте убитого мальчика.
Relationships: Billy Bickle/Marty Faranan, Marty Faranan/Kaya (Seven Psychopaths)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Недостаточно чист, чтобы стать жертвой

**Author's Note:**

> Рекурсии в каноне было недостаточно. Да, МакДона? // Содержит спойлеры к «Залечь на дно в Брюгге» — кто не смотрел, тому рекомендуется либо посмотреть перед чтением фанфика, либо воздержаться от чтения. // Повествование от лица Марти, говоря «ты» — он обращается к самому себе.

А вот и это дебильное состояние. Когда рядом с кем-то — и на душе вроде легче, лишь бы не трогали за живое, и улыбаешься весь такой на позитиве, прям светишься от счастья, и Билли то, Билли это, «Я тебя люблю, засранец», «Кая, детка, как же ты сегодня прекрасна», и прочее, прочее... Но как только остаешься наедине с самим собой, то стены сжимаются, и никакой алкоголь не спасает. Все одно: петля затягивается, в груди давит, дышать нечем, и ты просто беззвучно ревешь в подушку. Или не в подушку.

Неважно на самом деле, чем занимаешься: завтракаешь, сидишь на горшке, дрочишь там или звонишь маме — просто молча глотаешь слезы. А они не останавливаются, потому что ты настолько беспомощное и бесполезное ничтожество, что не можешь справиться даже с такой простой задачей, как перестать реветь. Хотя взрослый мужик. Перестать реветь, встать, отряхнуться, глубоко вздохнуть, наконец-то залатать чем-нибудь дыру в душе и начать жить.

То ли дело постоянно орать на друга, на девушку, на все вокруг и надираться до животного состояния. Ненавидеть все и вся, себя в первую очередь, и недоумевать, почему близкие люди с тобой до сих пор нянчатся (а потом откидывать эту мысль и пользоваться их добротой и любовью). Это ведь гораздо проще, да?

Вот взять Билли. Билли из штанов выпрыгивает, как старается угодить. Такого искренне влюбленного и преданного человека еще поискать надо. Это твой персональный маньяк и цепной пес с внешностью обворожительной комнатной собачки (к слову, очень ранимой и тоже любящей поскулить в одиночестве, даже по той же самой причине — из-за твоего мудачества). Таким бы дорожить надо, лучше друга не будет. Еще бы перестать ржать ему в лицо и за его спиной, по любому поводу. Всегда найдется повод поржать над ущербностью таких ебанутых, как Билли Бикл. Словно в противовес самому себе. Ты-то нормальный, ага, как же. Здоровая, состоявшаяся ячейка, мать его, общества: не пиздишь собак, с карьерой все хорошо, вон даже девушка-красавица есть, и не важно, что она лишь предмет мебели во дворце имени твоего Эго. Сверкающий и ублажающий взгляд, но все же предмет. Главное не думать о том, что в действительности вообще-то предметом являешься ты, ведь дом вообще-то ее. Но кому нужна эта скучная, серая реальность, полная разочарований? Нет. Кая — всего лишь мебель, точка. Не более чем картина на стене этого дома. Такая же красивая и немая. Она красноречиво молчит. То есть, говорит там что-то, но ее не слышно. А на самом деле просто сука, которая до кучи хорошо сосет и вроде как умеет слушать. Последний пункт — это не точно. На нее приятнее смотреть и трахать ее, чем разговаривать с ней. Разговаривать приятней с Билли, а трахаться они еще не пробовали, хотя кто знает — случись это, может быть и проблемы бы все как рукой сняло.

Пока что от проблем в голове спасает побег в собственные же фантазии. Выдумывать миры, которых не было; персонажей, которых не существует, но каждый из них — все мы по чуть-чуть; абсурдные ситуации, смешные настолько, что аж застрелиться можно (все так же со слезами на глазах, не то от смеха, не то хрен пойми от чего еще). Писать об этом — значит не столько забыться, сколько трансформировать свои переживания и буйные мысли в текст, излить томящийся в голове бред — на бумагу. И не жалеть ни об одной строчке. Иногда посещает мысль, что все страдания были не зря. И в очередной раз хлопнувшая дверью Кая — тоже не зря, а уж смотрящий на тебя полными слез глазами Билли — не зря особенно. В конце концов, в мире должен страдать кто-то еще.

Можно было бы даже раскаяться (порой приходит и такая мысль), но кто простит грехи, если сам ты не способен? Бог? Серьезно?

В этой истории первую пулю получает священник, ибо нахер это дерьмо про отпущение грехов и все такое. Либо живи с ними гордо и молчи, либо убейся от жалости к себе. Хотя есть особая красота в том, чтобы, все-таки решившись на раскаяние, встать на колени в церкви и получить пулю в лоб. Вторым, после священника. Как в назидание. Просто потому что посмел просить прощения у Бога — свалить всю ответственность на кого-то, кого не существует. Стоять на коленях с протянутой к распятью бумажкой, на которой написано: «бухал, был мудаком, плохо обращался с Билли», и быть иронично застреленным посреди молитвы.

Только вот сюжета с таким катализатором в виде жалкого существа не выйдет. Нужна совершенно невинная душа. Ребенок. Наивно полагающий, что действительно согрешил. Просто маленький мальчик. От чьего убийства бы главный герой (к слову, такой же невинный мальчик в душе) действительно сокрушался, и это был бы единственный и существенный повод для депрессии, не то, что у некоторых, не будем показывать пальцем.

Завести главного героя в тупик. Даже не на развилку, где торчишь сам, пьешь и ноешь. И дать ему разобраться со своими проблемами, хотя и в подушку перед этим он поревет, и не только в подушку, и не только бесшумно, и напьется, и обдолбается, и подерется, и друга потеряет, и с девушкой переживет какие-то заморочки, и даже едва не пристрелит себя… Несмотря ни на что, все у него будет. Правда, без четкой концовки.

Какая там концовка, когда самому себе ее придумать не можешь.

Но, вроде, будет жить.

Хотя, в конце концов, кто-то будет убит.


End file.
